Myrnin's New Assistant
by Flying Penguinz
Summary: How Myrnin and Claire meet. Kind of added some other ideas... Not really based off a real event that happened in Morganville, just how Myrnin got little Claire.


The pain was immense. Inescapable. No light shone through his dark cave of insanity.

He was unaware of his actions. He had lost himself in his craziness. It controlled him half the time. Sometimes more. And now, completely.

And then his drowning senses were pulled out of blankness by the hold of a bright little mind. It was like a beacon of light in a sea of thick, black fog. He felt the person walking into his alley. Into the mouth of his lair.

He reached out with his mind and into the little innocent girl's that was stupidly moving towards him, towards his lab. She was so dazzling, so filled with wonder and curiosity. Those were always the best.

He searched inside her, looking for what she valued most. A boy. He searched deeper for what she feared. Losing him. Oh, wonderful, these lovesick humans were always easiest to trap.

He sent out a sound of the boy moaning her name, calling for help. He felt the girl's panic and worry. She drew closer to the entrance of his shack. He stood up with anticipation at the thought of all the brightness flooding into him and giving himself more time of availability to his wits.

Then he felt resistance. The girl was fighting back. How as that possible? She threw off his attempts to lure her to him. And then she snapped out of it altogether.

That had never happened before. Myrnin was too shocked to go and chase after her retreating brain.

He was pulled out of his madness and he felt the shame overtake his feelings. How could she want to do that to such a small girl? He truly was a monster.

#

The next day, once he knew dawn had risen, he visited Amelie. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

He had remembered where she had hidden the keys after their last meting, surprisingly. He stepped through his portal and into Amelie's studies.

She was sitting at her desk, stacking a pile of papers and files. She looked up when he entered. "Myrnin," she said, obviously taken aback by his appearance.

"Terribly sorry for intruding, dear Amelie, but I have something to ask you," he said quickly while taking a seat in a chair that was on the other side of her desk, across from where she was sitting.

"What might that be?" she asked, carefully scrutinizing Myrnin to see if he was in his right mind. She noticed nothing that made him seem in one of his periodic states of lunacy, but she still watched him with carefully guarded caution.

"Has anyone ever thrown off your… compulsion before? When you influence them to do your bidding? Or even resisted it?"

"Never, why?"

"A girl threw mine off fully and completely last night." He stared right into her eyes when he said that.

"That's impossible."

"It clearly isn't."

"Do you believe your access to use that ability is leaving with your sanity?"

"No. It was just like before. All the other times I lured children to me. But she—her will overrode mine."

"A child, you say?"

"Yes. An especially bright one."

"Did you catch her name?"

"Claire Danvers."

Amelie's eyes sparked. The little Claire Danvers who had gotten her the book? The one who already made Oliver her enemy? The small girl who was slightly in favor of Amelie at the moment? The one Amelie had just offered Protection to?

"She must be clever," was all Amelie said. She already knew Claire was smart.

"Terribly so."

Amelie thought for a moment. "Are you in need of a new student, Myrnin?"

"Amelie." His jaw clenched. He continued through gritted teeth. "I already made you aware that I didn't want another student." He closed his eyes and his fury was quenched by sorrow. "And the temptation that child will bring…" His eyes flared red and then slowly back to their dark brown. "I am not going to accept her. You can't expect me to let her come whenever she wishes into my laboratory without trying to—such a bright little girl…."

"Myrnin, you know you are losing yourself." He snapped out of his evil thoughts and nodded curtly. "All your knowledge of the disease will also be lost if you allow yourself to refuse my offer. If _I_ allow you to refuse my offer."

"Really, Amelie, I don't think that the best idea."

"But, Myrnin, you know I am correct. I have been watching this girl and she is very smart. She will soak up the knowledge you teach her."

"But my other assistants—"

"She is not like any of the others I have sent you. Truly, Myrnin, this girl… she is special." Myrnin couldn't disagree. He had experienced how strong her mind was firsthand. "Please consider," Amelie said softly.

Amelie seemed very certain this girl would be able to follow what he taught. But she had about all of them. All the students before. All suggested by Amelie. All failures. Although, this one sounded _fairly_ different. He finally gave in after weighing his options and the glare from Amelie partly decided for him. Well, if this student also failed his teachings, at least he would get a delicious snack.

"Fine. Fine, but know if she doesn't make it, which she probably won't, I was against this from the beginning. Remember."

"Have some faith, Myrnin."

"Faith gets us nowhere, Amelie. Hoping does nothing. _Doing_ is what counts. In this case, there are two people whose actions will matter. I will meet the girl halfway. I expect little Claire Danvers will also."

"I will make sure of it."

"You can't enhance her mind, Amelie. You can't speed the learning process."

"I have fear on my side."

"You'll make the girl lose her wits."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

"Not pessimistic, Amelie, realistic. But you're right. I'm sorry. I will give it a try."

"I truly hope you will."

_Hoping does nothing_, Myrnin repeated silently. But he still nodded, got up, bowed politely and opened a portal and quickly stepped through. He went into his lab and sat in his leather wing armchair to wait for his next spell of madness.


End file.
